


Mercy

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Gen, NSFW, Other, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello. Could you do a one shot where Crowley has a bdsm session with the (female) reader and accidentally takes it way too far so she has to use the safe word “mercy” it’d be so awesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

Warnings: Minor smut, blindfolding, bondage, choking, bdsm, use of a safe word, fluffy aftercare

Fic:

The blindfold you wore made it impossible to know where Crowley was going to touch you next and the ropes binding you kept you from moving. He’d already had you had his way with you several times and each time it got rougher. You were sure you had bruises, but you didn’t care. His fingertips dig into your skin as he thrusts in and out of you rough and fast.

One of his hands slides up your body and wraps around your throat. His fingers press down, cutting off your air supply slightly. You’d been choked one too many times to take any pleasure in it. The feeling sends you into a panic. “Mercy,” you gasp, your voice hoarse.

“Shit,” Crowley says. He pulls out of you and snaps his fingers, making the ropes and blindfold disappear. You take deep breaths, trying to calm yourself as Crowley wraps you up in his arms. “I’m so sorry Love,” Crowley tells you, his hand running through your hair, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry.”

“I know,” you say, “It’s just … the choking was too much. When you’ve almost been choked to death on multiple occasions it’s hard to not think about dying.”

“I’m a moron,” Crowley says, “I should’ve known better.”

“It’s not your fault,” you say, snuggling up against him, “Just, can we leave that out from now on?”

“Of course Love,” Crowley answers. He kisses the marks he’d left on your shoulders, his hands easing the ache in your body. “Is there anything you need?” he asks, “Water? A massage perhaps?”

“Both sound nice,” you tell him. He snaps his fingers, making a glass of water appear for you. You take tiny sips as Crowley moves to sit behind you, his hands gently kneading your skin.

The two of you sit in silence for a while; you sipping your water, Crowley massaging the ache from your muscles. You could tell he felt bad about what had just happened. “I’m glad you stopped me,” Crowley finally says, breaking the silence.

“Thank you by the way, for stopping when I asked,” you respond.

Crowley leans forward and takes the empty glass from your hands. He places on the nightstand before leaning back against the pillows. His hands guide you back to him so that your head rests against his shoulder, your back pressed to his front. You settle against him as his arms wrap around you, his legs to either side of yours.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Crowley says, “That’s what the safe word is meant for, though I regret that I forced you to use it.”

“We’re both at fault,” you tell him, “We probably should’ve talked about our limits before we ever started this.” Crowley nods silently, though you know he still blames himself. “I love you,” you tell him, reaching behind you to cup his cheek. Craning your neck, you press your lips to his. You wanted to make sure he knew that you accepted his apology.

“I love you too Darling,” Crowley mumbles before deepening the kiss.


End file.
